1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sun and glare shields for vehicles and more particularly, to a removable, portable sun and glare shield for positioning on automobile windshields and windows, as well as other light-reflective surfaces, to block the direct rays of the sun and reduce glare in the interior of the vehicle and on the light-reflective surfaces. In a preferred embodiment the sun shield is characterized by a flat, tinted plate which may optionally be provided with a plate ridge and includes a suction cup and a grip for rotating the plate about the suction cup when the suction cup is attached to the windshield or window of a vehicle or other surface. In a most preferred embodiment a spacer pin projects from the plate to the suction cup to bias the plate in close proximity to the windshield or window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various screens, plates and other devices are known in the art for shielding the occupants of an automobile from the direct rays and glare of the sun. Typical of these screens is the flexible, tinted plastic screen which is wound into a spring-loaded cylinder secured to a vehicle window, wherein the screen rolls down like a shade to protect the occupants. Similar devices are well known to those skilled in the art.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved sun and glare shield which is portable and easily adjustable to block the rays of the sun through a vehicle windshield or window.
Another object of this invention is to provide a removable glare shield which is fitted with a suction cup for mounting on any smooth surface, such as the window or windshield of a land, water or air vehicle for blocking the sunlight and/or reducing glare from the window or windshield.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sun and glare shield which may be applied to a windshield window, computer screen or like light-reflective surface to reduce glare and block the direct rays of the sun, which shield includes a tinted, transparent or translucent plate fitted with a suction cup and a grip spaced from the suction cup for rotating the plate about the suction cup.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved glare shield for shielding the occupants of a vehicle from the direct rays of the sun and reducing glare in the interior of the vehicle or on a light-reflective surface, which shield includes a flat, transparent or translucent plate of selected shape and dimensions, a suction cup provided near one edge of the shield, a grip provided on the plate in spaced relationship with respect to the suction cup and spacer pin extending from the plate to the suction cup for biasing the plate in close proximity to the window, windshield or other glare-prone surface to which the suction cup is attached.